User talk:Black rose27
Hey, this is Keetly again, welcome to my talk page. Basically I'm going to keep a sort of journal of what's going on in my dueling status, so PLEASE CONTACT ME if you have any comments/suggestions. I'm always looking for advice (even though I get it a lot regularly). Thanks, please post. Black rose27 02:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC)Keetly Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Messengerofthedark 02:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Spell Shattering Arrow Help I've got a bit of a problem, can anyone help me? My deck was just put into Advanced format from Traditional, and I can't find whether Spell Shattering Arrow is allowed in Advanced. Can someone help? Thanks Black rose27 17:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * A couple things. One; if you need help, you should post it on the Help Desk, under the forums, where everyone will see. If you post it on your own talk page, people really wont see it. I saw it because it was highlighted in the recent changes log, meaning that I made a comment or an edit, and didn't remember what it was, so I checked. Second; you can easily find that kind of info on a card's page (article), it is listed just beneath the card itself, under a heading that say TCG/OCG Status. That will tell you for both, whether it is forbidden, limited, semi-limited, or unlimited. So for your answer, it is unlimited. Just remember that user talk pages are like IM's, you can't start a conversation with other people by talking to yourself only. Hope you find these tips helpful, Messengerofthedark 03:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark :One more thing, what do you mean by "team"? I saw it in your user page and was curious, because I haven't heard of my hobby league having any sort of teams. Messengerofthedark 03:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Harpie Deck thumb| thumb| thumb| I've been considering making a Harpie deck, and wanted a bit of help on it. So far, these are the cards I've been trying to decide whether to use: Monsters: Harpie Lady Harpie Lady 1, 2, 3 Harpie Queen Cyber Harpy Lady Harpie Lady Sisters Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Harpie's Pet Dragon Luster Dragon 1 & 2 Blue-Winged Crown Wynn the Wind Charmer Familiar-Possessed - Wynn Spell/Magic: Swallow's Nest Elegant Egotist Harpie's Feather Duster Harpie's Fighting Ground Giant Trunade Trap Cards: Waboku Magic Cylinder Draining Shield Sakuretsu Armor Altar for Tribute Please let me know if you have any suggestions/comments, I know I need more monsters and other cards, but I'm not sure what else to add. Thanks. Black rose27 17:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Do you online Duel? Do you duel on the IRC channel? If you do, I will duel you. Vehicroidsrage 18:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *This was copied from my user page. ::To duel online, look at the panel on the left side of your screen. Locate under the search bar where it says IRC Channel. Click that. On the following page, find where it says irc.wikia.com and click that link. In the username bar, type in something similar to your wiki username, but do not use your exact same name. In the dropdown box, scroll to the bottom and find #Yu-Gi-Oh, not the -de one. Hit login. It will take you to a massive IM screen, where you cannot duel. Type in /join #yu-gi-oh-duels. There you will be able to duel people. Other usernames are on the right. Thank you to Messengerofthedark for giving me this link/ teaching me how to online duel. Vehicroidsrage 03:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! =) My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here at the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here many times before, but some of the rules might be completely new to me). I can also be found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia, the Total Drama Island Wikia, and the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia (man, am I on a lot of places! =O). I also have a FanFiction.Net Account, which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) And on my FanFiction.Net account, I've written a story entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is a crossover fic between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way whatsoever, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out relatively soon. =) And I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out! =D But in addition to posting the remake on FanFiction.Net, I also plan on posting it on the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia, where I can make links to any pop culture references I include in my story (it's kind of like how they do it in Yu-Gi-Oh: the Abridged Series, in a way). =P Oh, and if you respond to this message, can you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? ;) Please, and thank you. Great talking to you (kind of)! =) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 19:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Update: September 2, 2009 If you're wondering how I came across you, I just randomly looked around the page where they list all the users (for practically no apparent reason whatsoever), and I decided to come across ''your'' page, also for no apparent reason whatsoever. =P And of course I'd like to duel you (but I don't have a Hotmail account, and I don't think I have a Windows Live one, either)! =) But what do you mean by "IRC channel"? =\ Also, I'm glad you also want to check out my fanfic, as well as you adding me to your friends list (but please, just call me Psychid)! Both of them were appreciated! =D --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 12:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) harpie deck help harpy decks are hard to focus on that one archetype to build a more functional deck try wind beat down using harpies and and flying kamakiri #1 to swarm the field and power your harpies up with rising air current to have 1800 attack beat sticks. oh and by the way making decks are sorta my forte so if you want to consider any other decks just ask Sammykill98 04:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) no point in putting magician of faith it is major banned so if you just using your deck for fun go ahead and put it in but if you planning on using it as a tourney deck then don't bother and i am not sure wat the IRC channel is and if it will work on my MAC but sure i would be happy to duel people considering i just spent major money on my deck Sammykill98 23:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) oh wait i just figured out what IRC is and ya sure i'll duel you your going to be my friend Blackwingggys 22:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Psychic Deck - Please Help Hi, I'm having a bit of trouble with a psychic deck. I have plenty regular Psychic-Type monsters, but I'm having a hard time finding out more Psychic support cards to add to the deck. I also wondered if there were any good Psychic Synchro monsters besides Psychic Lifetrancer, Thought Ruler Archfiend, and Hyper Psychic Blaster. If anyone could help with this, I would much appreciate it. Thank you Black rose27 04:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) sorry but none whats to go with your idea but they would love to have a channel like that but with a smaller name Blackwingggys 12:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Tram Dueling? There is one already, and it's ##team-yu-gi-oh Runer5h 14:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h RE: psychic deck and duel here is my recomended psychic deck list http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Psychic_decklist and the synchro you are missing is magical android also how does later monday at like 12:00 pacific time Sammykill98 how do you access the IRC channel wanna just duel now i have time Sammykill98 ok maybe not having some trouble connecting and it is not looking like it is going to work Sammykill98 Duel do you have MSN cause i'll duel you on msn Sammykill98 20:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Team Dueling We already have a channel for that. It is: #team-yu-gi-oh. Runer and I had it added to the Yu-Gi-Oh! IRC a while back. Messengerofthedark 20:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi, sorry about the Yu-Gi-Oh room thing yesterday. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do that. It's ok, We don't need anymore rooms than the three we already have.Trygon 21:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) MSN thanks my MSN is sammykill98@hotmail.com but i have to wait till tmrow to duel you as i lent my deck to my friend so he can enter it in a tournament oh forgot still have my lightsworn deck so ya if you want to duel me you can Sammykill98 umm hey i have a new IRC channel and forum that me and some other users would love to join here is the IRC channel ##forumeta and the forum is {http://forumeta.userboard.net/forum.htm} hope you can come and join oh and activate you account after you regieter Blackwingggys 22:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) hey how is saturday or sunday for you to duel, and also what kinda of deck do you run. i run a standard dark deck Sammykill98 23:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) oh and what is time difference between philey and vancouver i think it is 3 hours but im not sure Sammykill98 hey whats upBlackwingggys 20:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) hey i have a website thats fun its a forumeta i am spreadin the word about forumeta {http://forumeta.userboard.net/}[[User:Blackwingggys|Blackwingggys]] 00:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lesser Dragon Well, it is because it was the first card I ever got. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 08:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) hey from crimson! Heya there I saw you User Page quite impressive. I have been dueling for many years now..... I run Dragons, Dinos, Roids and Pyro beatdown decks aswell as many more! I am currently in the making of a Dark World / Feinds deck. I have had success in helping and teaching new duelists such as yourself. If you care to duel me please send me a messege on yahoo which my ID is silverbird.chris or my hotmail is lonewolfchris198821@live.co.uk so catch me online and we can have a duel or plan for one ;) Good Luck and happy dueling! Crimson88 (talk • ) 10:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC)